licht_und_schatten_communityfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hilfe:Verbessere dein Wiki
Sobald du die Hürden der Erstellung einer eigenen Benutzerseite überwunden hast, kannst du von der kollektiven Weisheit und Erfahrung der anderen FANDOM-Nutzer profitieren, gerade wenn du das Thema in- und auswendig kannst und es kaum erwarten kannst zu schreiben. Tipps sind hier: #Zeit sparen (über kurz oder lang) #Sehen, was als nächstes getan werden sollte #Benutzer anziehen Ändere die Hauptseite Neu eingerichtete Wikis werden mit einigen Standard-Vorlagen erstellt. So befinden sich auf der Hauptseite und dem Community-Portal schon einige Texte. Editiere die Seiten und füge aktuelle Informationen hinzu, um das Wiki interessant zu gestalten. Du kannst auch jederzeit das Design anderer Wikis kopieren, wenn es dir gefällt. Leitfaden des Projektes Füge auf der "Über"-Seite von deinem Wiki eine Beschreibung, bzw. einen Leitfaden deines Projektes hinzu. (Eine Kurzbeschreibung hast du bereits bei der Beantragung deines Wikis verfasst. Diese kannst du beispielsweise direkt übernehmen.) Der Leitfaden soll einen ersten Einblick in das Wiki bieten und den Benutzern erklären, welche Informationen sie in diesem Wiki finden werden. Du solltest die Ziele des Wikis auflisten und welche Zielgruppe du dir vorstellst. Erkläre den Benutzern wie sie ein Teil des Wikis werden können. Inhalt erstellen Um Inhalte in das Wiki zu bringen, musst du das Wiki erst einmal "seeden (englisch)". Sei darauf vorbereitet, anfangs eine Menge Zeit zu investieren, bevor sich eine Community in deinem Wiki bildet.. Im MeatBallWiki - einem der ältesten Wikis überhaupt - steht: :Es dauert. In den ersten zwei Wochen werden Freunde Ihre Benutzerseiten erstellen und dir ein paar nette Worte im Wiki hinterlassen. Rechne damit, dass du drei bis vier Monate oder noch länger alle Inhalte selbst erstellen musst. Du wirst 95% oder sogar 98% des Inhalts schreiben. Das kann 1-2 Jahre täglich 1-2 Stunden Arbeit bedeuten. :Täusch dich nicht selbst. Nur ein Dutzend Benutzer werden sich anfangs aktiv an deinem Wiki beteiligen. Sie schreiben die restlichen 2-5% des Inhalts. Nach ein oder zwei Jahren und 1000 bis 2000 Artikeln besteht die Chance, dass die Community sich selbst trägt. Versuche nur thematisch passende Inhalte zu deinem Wiki hinzuzufügen und keine irrelevanten Dinge. Ein aussagekräftiger Projekt-Leitfaden kann dabei helfen. Wähle einen Skin und ein Farbschema Du hast die Möglichkeit, das Aussehen deines Wikis zu beeinflussen, mittels der Seite Spezial:ThemeDesigner. Auf der Seite Hilfe:ThemeDesigner findest du eine Erläuterung aller Möglichkeiten. Ändere das Logo *Du kannst das Logo eines jeden Wikis anpassen, dies funktioniert über den ThemeDesigner. *Um ein Logo zu ändern, lade eine Datei namens Wiki-wordmark.png hoch. Diese sollte nicht größer als 250×65 Pixel sein. *Drücke Strg+Shift+R (Firefox) oder Strg+R (IE), um das neu von dir hochgeladene Logo zu sehen. *Um Vandalismus vorzubeugen, ist das Logo geschützt, so dass nur Administratoren eine neue Version hochladen können. *Ùmfangreichere Informationen findest du auf der Seite Hilfe:Logo. Andere Änderungen des Erscheinungsbildes ;Ändere das Favicon :Ein Favicon oder Favoriten-Symbol (engl. favourites icon) kann bei FANDOM hochgeladen werden, um deinem Wiki ein persönliches Icon zu verleihen. Es wird in der Adressleiste des Browsers neben der URL, in den Lesezeichen und in den Reitern angezeigt. Du musst nur eine .ico Datei unter den Namen "Bild:Favicon.ico" hochladen, um eines zu deinem Wiki hinzuzufügen. Wir empfehlen, die Datei von einem Administrator schützten zu lassen. Siehe Creatures:Image:Favicon.ico als Beispiel für ein persönliches Favicon eines Wikis. Siehe auch Hilfe:Favicon. ;Bearbeite die Benutzeroberfläche :Die Benutzeroberfläche kann über Seiten im MediaWiki-Namensraum bearbeitet werden. Siehe die MediaWiki-Namensraum-Hilfe-Kategorie für Hilfe mit verschiedenen MediaWiki-Namensraum-Vorlagen. Allgemein ist es üblich, die Standard-Grundstruktur beizubehalten, damit andere Benutzer sich in den MediaWiki-Nachrichten zurechtfinden. Du benötigst Admininistratorenrechte, um die Benutzeroberfläche zu bearbeiten. Grundlegende Seiten in deinem Wiki * Hauptseite: Die Haupseite deines Wikis ist die Seite, die Besucher als Erstes zu Gesicht bekommen. * Portal: Als Anlaufpunkt für die jeweilige Community bietet das Portal wichtige Informationen sowie Kontakt- und Austauschmöglichkeiten. Hier kannst du auf das Tutorial verweisen. * Leitlinien: Hier sollte möglichst knackig stehen, worum es im Wiki geht und wie es da hin will. Werbe für das Wiki Wer eine Community aufbauen möchte, der muss andere Menschen auf sein Wiki hinweisen. Eine häufige Vorgehensweise ist es, anderen Leuten zu erklären, wer an dem Thema des Wikis Interesse hat. Sei freundlich und hilfsbereit gegenüber neuen Benutzern und unterstütze sie dabei, Teil des Wikis zu werden. Du kannst neue Autoren durch Hinweise auf relevanten Mailinglisten, Foren und Ansprache von eigenen Bekannten gewinnen. Bitte achte aber darauf, dass du es nicht übertreibst und Spam versendest. Bei Wikis mit regionalen Inhalten lohnt sich die Erstellung einer Presse-Mitteilung oder schick' einfach einen Hinweis auf das Wiki an die lokale Zeitungsredaktion oder andere interessierte Gruppen. Innerhalb von FANDOM kannst du dein neues Wiki im deutschen Zentralwiki auf einer neuen Seite vorstellen (mit der Vorlage Wikiprojekt); später kannst du es als Projekt des Monats vorschlagen. Weitere Informationen zu diesem Thema findest du auf der Seite Hilfe:Benutzer begeistern. Entwickle eine Community Der erste Schritt, um eine Community aufzubauen, ist, dass man neue Besucher begeistert, sich am Wiki zu beteiligen. Die folgenden Vorschläge können dabei helfen: *Erstelle ein Neue-Besucher-Seite oder ein Gästebuch, wo sich neue Benutzer beteiligen können, bevor sie Inhalte erstellen sollen. *Ermuntere neue Benutzer eine Benutzerseite zu erstellen und diese mit Inhalten zu füllen. *Grüße die Neuankömmlinge mit einer persönlichen Nachricht. (Vorlagen sind nützlich, aber selbst geschriebene sind besser.) *Füge Kategorien, Links oder Inhalte zu Seiten hinzu, die Neuankömmlinge erstellt haben. *Erstelle eine Seite, welche erklärt, wie sich neue Benutzer in das Projekt einbringen können. *Verlinke unfertige oder nachgefragte Seiten auf der Hauptseite, so dass Benutzer leicht sehen können, welche Themen eine Bearbeitung benötigen. *Führe Benutzer zum Chat, Mailinglisten oder zum Community-Portal, um die Gemeinschaft wachsen zu lassen. *Organisiere oder beteilige dich an Events wie einem Logo-Wettbewerb. Du kannst dies auch außerhalb des Wikis machen, um neue Benutzer anzulocken. Siehe MeatBall:WikiCommunityBuilding (englisch) und A Tale of Two Wikis (englisch)] für weitere Ideen. Setze Grenzen In manchen Punkten wirst du Regeln für das Wiki benötigen. Gestalte diese anfangs sehr einfach und erweitere diese später, wenn benötigt. Zum Beispiel: Es existiert eine Regel, welche eine Obergrenze von Reverts vorschreibt, um einen Edit-War zu verhindern. Diese Regel sollte mit dem Wiki wachsen und von der Gemeinschaft immer wieder weiterentwickelt werden. Zu viele Regeln sind anfangs jedoch ein häufiger Fehler. Dein Leitfaden des Projektes sollte die Grenzen klar machen. Manche Grenzen sind von der FANDOM-Gemeinschaft vorgeschrieben, aber andere sind an das jeweilige Wiki angepasst. Siehe auch die Community-Richtlinien. Administriere das Wiki Jeder Gründer von einem Wiki hat Administratoren-Zugriff auf das Wiki, welches er gegründet hat. Andere Benutzer können diesen Zugriff ebenfalls vom Gründer oder einem anderen Bürokraten bekommen. Bitte lies dazu das Hilfe:Administratoren-Handbuch, bevor du die Rechte verwendest. Mehr Hilfe en:Help:Improving your community es:Ayuda:Mejorar tu comunidad fi:Ohje:Yhteisösi parantaminen fr:Aide:Améliorer votre communauté ja:ヘルプ:コミュニティを改良する nl:Help:Je community verbeteren pl:Pomoc:Udoskonalanie wiki pt:Ajuda:Melhorando sua comunidade vi:Trợ giúp:Cải thiện cộng đồng zh:Help:提昇你的FANDOM Kategorie:Hintergrundinformationen ! Kategorie:Hilfe